Reunions
by addicted666
Summary: Crossover with CSI Vegas. When a man comes in with the murder weapon for a cold case, Lily must track down her adopted sister, who's blood occupies the knife. LS of course. Some angst.
1. First meetings

Disclaimer. I own nothing but if I did there would never have been a Chritina. (No offence to Christina lovers - I just never liked her.)

The Reunion.

As she saw the case file, Lilly Rush's heart sank. This morning a young man had contacted her with a cold case from 1985. The victim, John Langhan, had been slashed through the throat, left to right, towards near decapitation. A man had been had been arrested in conjunction with that murder, she remembered. Jason had been interviewed over an earlier altercation with the deceased. Poor Baby Girl, she hated cops after that.

What would she think of her now? The lone female homicide detective of the Philadelphia police department? To think that she would soon find out that they both made their way towards law enforcement. She was evidence that not all cops were dirty, where as Baby Girl strived to find the evidence to present in each and every case she could. She never wanted the wrong suspect to be sentenced. She believed in her brother innocence.

They used to be so close, yet they were in ways so opposite. Lilly was needed to lead her family. She was so strong and outgoing. Although they were both mature, Lilly was a mother figure. She had a sister a similar age, who she was devoted to caring for. Her mother was always laid up in bed, sometimes caring only for the next drink she could get hold of, it seemed.

Lilly's sister, Chris, needed her, as it was evident Baby Girl did, too. She was shy and avoided human contact in the best ways she could manage. She was isolated, distant and obviously scared. There was a fear in her eyes that Lilly knew was further up the scale that, she, herself, had once experienced. It was too far from her comprehension. But, still she knew that, in some way, they had both been abused; and she became attached.

Lilly never really knew her name. One day she just showed up in her neighbourhood. She heard a commotion outside, and knowing what could happen to young girls on the street, rushed to her door. Upon opening it, she saw Billy and his gang surrounding a young girl. Lilly knew they were harmless and fooling around, but the young girl looked horrified. Retreating towards the was, she ignored their friendly jokes and prepared herself for an onslaught.

"Billy? What are you doing? Leave her alone. Can't you see she's terrified/"

"What are you talking about? We're just getting to know each other."

"Yeah! No doubt wanting to rope her in as another one of your girls," she laughed. "Look she's obviously knew here-"

"Yeah, but she's gorgeous isn't she?" He laughed back; he was never one to see the obvious.

"Billy, just go. Let her get back home." She turned to leave. She wasn't physically strong. However, she knew that with Billy there, she wouldn't have to be. He wasn't a bad kid and they were only having a laugh.

"I don't think she's got one. Or a name for that matter," he roared. He just had so show off for his mates. "She was roaming here like a baby. You try-"

"I've gotta get back to work. Chris should be in soon anyway."

"Okay, whatever. See you around sweet-cheeks," he turned to the girl.

"Don't call me that!" The small girl gritted. She had obviously reached her teens but her height and child-like appearance suggested otherwise.

"Oooohooo. She has a voice. Feisty too. What a heart throb." He didn't contain the humour from his voice. "Anytime you want me babe."

The suggestive language in this part of Philadelphia was not uncommon, but the girl looked physically shocked. Both fear and hope shone through her eyes. Her whole body shook. This was not due to the cold wind passing but to something else Lilly thought, as a lone tear rolled down her pale cheek. Sliding down the wall she was leant against, she bought her hands up to cover her face. Her elbows settled on her knees and her rear landed on the frosty ground.

"Hey, you okay? I didn't mean to, like , make you cry," Billy stated, concern finally showing through the comic exterior.

"Hey Baby Girl? Come on, stand up." Lilly had made her way to the wanderer, and laid a hand on the slumped shoulder. She jumped violently, shaken, terror lying in her chocolate eyes.


	2. Happy memories

"He gave me a choice," the girl sobbed now alone with Lilly.

"Baby Girl, you always have a choice. What's your name?

"I'm okay with Baby Girl."

"You want a new identity, huh? Fine, okay - Baby Girl. How old are you anyway?" She laughed heartily.

"Old enough…"

"Old enough for what, babe?"

"Stuff."

"Well, okay. Where's your mom?"

"Gone."

"You don't talk much, do you? Fine. Where are you staying? If your lost, I'll walk you back."

"I ran away."

"Why? What are you going to do? I bet your mom's worried sick."

"She doesn't know."

"Oh Baby Girl, I'm sure she'd notice you're gone." Getting only a shrug, Lilly continued, "I know I would be." She was acknowledged with a smile this time, so she ventured, "Where are you staying?" Another shrug was her only answer. This kid obviously didn't want her life right now. Raising the girl from her squatting position, she dragged her in the direction of her bungalow-like home. "Come on you can stay here tonight."

"I'm sure your mom wouldn't like that."

"She won't mind, believe me. Anyway, I'll call the cops tomorrow. They'll find-"

"No! I can find my own way. I'm not going back."

And she didn't. For nearly two month she stayed with Lilly. She learned a lot about 'Baby Girl' in her stay. She had nightmares - bad ones. It reminded Lilly of her own dreams. When she was attacked, it was the only thoughts to occupy her REM sleep. Now they were nearly none existent. She didn't really dream. She tried to hide the memories of her past, but sometimes in her subconscious, they were forced through to her dreams. Gone but not completely forgotten, like Baby Girl in a way. She had found her way into her heart and left like all the others; forced or not.

Baby Girl would only be alone with one member of the opposite sex, and that was Billy. He had said the right thing that day. He let her be in control. He let her decide. And she obviously needed it. Something had happened to Baby Girl. It explained a lot of her displacement and seclusion. The fourth day, however, she smiled. The sixth, she laughed. By the eighth she told Lilly she was in foster care. Her mom was in prison, and Lilly knew to leave it there.

Baby Girl seemed genuinely content and happy with her new life. She was now part of Lilly's family, and it seemed that these ways had always been. She had turned from the lost, helpless girl she once was. She communicated and learnt of the realities on the harsh Philadelphia streets. Lilly herself was a tomboy. Her sister, Chris, behaved like a call girl. Yet, Baby Girl still was the cleaver and innocent girl, she had been know for at the start. She even taught Lilly a thing or two.

Above all, Lilly was glad that her friend - no 'sister' - that's what she had become. She was glad her _sister_ was staying true to who she was inside, instead of completely throwing her whole past away. Baby Girl lacked self confidence, and like Lilly, believed that she was not pretty. She obviously was. Everyone agreed…well the one's who weren't jealous of course. Lilly did not think of herself as pretty until Elisa told her so. She always believe it was cheap lines after Patrick. Still worked with Kite though…

Time heals all wounds though. Well at least makes a shot at patching then up, even if there are a few cracks for memories to seep through, in a moment of weakness. And also, with time, Baby Girl's confidence started to grow. Lilly didn't know if it was a re-building, or if it was merely the encouragement for her to believe in herself, that sprouted a sudden change. Either way, it helped tremendously on the streets. Then again, so did the combat practise the girls taught themselves.

"Baby Girl?"

"Yeah, Lil." She looked up from the books she loved to read.

"If you 'aint goin' no-where… are you gonna tell me your name?"

"I told you, Baby Girl's fine."

"Yeah, but when you're twenty, you don't wanna still be called Baby Girl do ya?" No broadcasts for a missing girl had come through. It seemed no one wanted this girl, and she damned well wasn't going to let anyone else feel that way.

"Guess not…How about… Ummm…I don't know."

"Well what's your name? I could just all you that."

"How bout Bridget? That's got a B and G in it."

"Oh, Baby Girl. What am I going to do with you?" She laughed. There seemed to be a lot more of that flying around since Baby Girl turned up; which was unusual. She wasn't the laughing type when she first arrived.

She continued calling the brunette Baby Girl. It was more fitting somehow, and it seemed that she preferred it that way anyway. The feeling that she now belonged somewhere sank into Baby Girl, and she was completely joyful. She was part of a family again, and, one that didn't rage into insanity. She was at peace. That was, until, a tall and scrawny boy caught up with her, a little over a month of her being there.


	3. Taken away

I've posted these three chapters at roughly the same time, so feedback if you're pleased. Promise the present will be bought back after this one.

And on queue here's Jason. ;-p

"Hey! Where the hell do you think you've been? I've been looking everywhere for you." He scooped Baby Girl into a huge hug.

"Jason! Why are you here? You left." She managed dumbfounded.

"I know Baby. I never should have gone."

"That's for sure. And I'm not a baby."

"Hey Baby Girl. Who's this?" Billy appeared behind her. "Go get Lily," he added to the creepy looking boy on his left.

She didn't usually go anywhere without Lily, but she had insisted she go with Billy today, while she 'dealt' with Cristina. She had gotten more wild since Baby Girl had shown up and Lily had it on good authority - as far as that went with some people round here - that she had been sleeping around. The way she was still not included in family things, together with the reappearance of her brother, reminded Baby Girl that she was, in fact, an outcast here and didn't belong anywhere.

"It's Jason, my - someone I used to know."

"I'm your brother Sa-"

"Don't!" She fumed. "I'm happy here. This is my family. No mom and dad to - well no mom and dad - period. I don't need them. I've started over."

"Baby Girl, you okay?" Came Lily's voice.

"Yeah. Just-"

"So I assume you're the one that's been polluting her mind? She used to be rational." He turned to the tall blonde.

"Polluted her mind?" She baffled.

"Unlike you, you mean? There's nothing wrong with starting over. You should try it - away from week." Baby Girl dived in "And for your information; Lil's been a better sister to me than you have been a brother in all fourteen years of my life."

"That's not fair. I've done more for you than you know."

"You left me. How does that help?" She turned to walk away.

"I didn't leave, I went to see someone."

"Yeah. Who is more important than me it seems." And that was a statement she believed.

"Whatever. You'll find out one day. Have a happy life." The sarcasm wasn't lost on her as he left.

And she did. In two more days he had been arrested for the murder of John. He admitted to beating him but no evidence could convict him for the actual murder. Now with the knife he would be considered a viable suspect again. As the guy had been killed he couldn't press charges, but the cops still gave him a few nights in the cells. Unable to contain her guilt, Baby Girl had gone to visit him there. Yet again Lily had Chris to deal with so she let her go alone. She never came back.

Rumour had it that Baby Girl had been taken back into foster care after she freely walked into the station. Others suggested her brother had taken her after informing the police; another that there was a search going for the apparent 'kidnapper', so Lily stayed in the shadows. It felt wrong to leave it there, but Baby Girl knew where she was if she needed her. Meanwhile, Baby Girl had one other thing to put in her past. She loved Lil' for the world, but she was a burden, nothing more.

Next: Lil's back in reality. Love to know what you think.


	4. Who's the sister?

Go on - who do you think will wake Lily from her day dream…That's right, you got it.

Thanks to givemecookies and Little Tussi for the encouragement. Best thing about the day ;-)

Always trying to update quickly. Read away…

Coming out of her trance of thinking, Lily looked towards the warm hand of her partner resting upon her shoulder. Tears began to swell in her eyes, forming a soft glistening sheen, attracting his eyes from the file she was creasing through strained pressure in her hand. Anger welled inside her. She did not know precisely who she was angry at this time. Scotty? Jason? Baby Girl? John? Or perhaps even her self? She looked from his eyes back down to the case.

That's all there was in here: Boxes and boxed of unsolved crimes. She just wished that this one had been solved. She didn't want to pain her 'sister's' life again. God knows she didn't deserve it. Sister? Where did that come from? And yet…She was a sister - in all the beat ways. At least for a while anyway…And why not? Lily inwardly smiled. This case may not be so bad after all; I can find her again. Why didn't I think of this before?

"Hey? You okay?"

He had never really shown her much concern before, now she realised. It was more like a passing awareness than caring. She hated that she didn't notice before Christina came along and effectively ruined any chances of…Not even going there. This case was making her soft. In actual fact Baby Girl could have betrayed her just like all the others. With her memory of her, however, she could have been the one thing from her past she was not ashamed of, the one thing to be proud of.

"Lil'? You okay?" He really did seem genuine this time, and she smiled.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking back." She sighed, gazing into the distance.

"You sure?" _Ahh the confused look. _She mused.

"Yeah!" She livened up. "So this case - high priority."

"Yep. Who would've thought a cold one would go that way?" He smirked.

Nodding, she had to agree. Then again, who would have thought the victim's son would turn into a narrow minded, politically aware, board of directors for the Philadelphia crime lab?

Glancing through the file, she read aloud, "Sidle."

"Was that the suspect?"

"He was cleared." She near whispered.

"Well maybe we should pay him a visit anyway. The crime lab's still running the blood on that knife Langan bought in, but a quick interview can't hurt."

"Not unless you want to go to Sanfransisco. Last know address." She pointed.

"Okay, we'll wait. But this guy Langan is loaded. I'm crossing my fingers that we get to go anyway. Free vacation's always good."

"I wish. You know they'd get us to do work all the time. We probably would get less breaks than we do now."

"And what? He'll put wires on us so he knows we're doing everything he says? We'd be on the other side of the country."

"True. But this is from twenty years ago. He's probably moved address, so don't pack up your trunks just yet." She hit him with the file before slipping it back in the box.

"Who said I need trunks?" He eyed her suggestively.

"Why do you have a bikini?" She headed out.

"Hey, where you goin'? You can't just say that and leave!"

"Watch me." Her laughter echoed as she left the room.

"You're in for it now Rush." He followed her out.

So now you all know who the sister is. Any intake on what Scotty's gonna do? I bet you'll never guess.


	5. Realisations

I update better on weekends, because of college and homework, etc on weekdays. Trying more during this week 'cause I got a few parties this weekend and I'm staying out some. Getting drunk is great, even after you've been ill. :oD

Searching the name of Jason Sidle along with a few details in his file and from Baby Girl's descriptions, she got an easy hit on her computer. Seems Jason never got off of the drugs. Released two months ago after a marijuana possession. He was back at his birth place over in Tamales Bay. It made Lily rethink why Baby Girl had even been over in Philadelphia.

Glad that she found the required information quickly, she set her sights on the sister. She didn't seem one to want to stay near home. The results weren't as conclusive as she'd have liked, but with a few eliminations and deductions, she managed to find one fitting family. The sister was one Sara. Sara…Sara Sidle…Where had she heard that name before?

"Lil', you got anything?" Scotty appeared behind her, leaning into the screen.

"Yeah." She flipped the page over quickly. "Got out two months ago on possession, over in Tamales Bay. Seems he owns a garage there." He handed her a coffee. "Thanks."

"Well, Boss has something for us on the knife. Vic's blood, obviously, but also a few female donors. One of which gives dear old Jason motive. Seems it was a close female relative. Daughter, sister, mother."

"Mom was in jail, never any records of daughters, which leaves the uh…"

"Sister, right. So we thinking, this guy John, killed the sister, so Jason went and did him in? Cause it's the only reason I could come up with. Otherwise, why switch from gals to guys?"

"Hate to pull a downer but the sister is still alive."

"Really? And how would you know this?"

"I suppose there aren't any prints?"

"No. Guy probably wore gloves if he did this often."

"Yeah. How did the families interviews go?"

"Apparently a hard working contractor and great father. You know how it goes. Didn't take too well to his wife though."

"Who does?" Scotty shot her an awkward, questioning glance. "What? All I'm saying is that no one is ever satisfied nowadays."

"Yeah, so…His so called friends see him in a different light. Say he had a lot of dirty business dealings and got around the ladies. Hence the money and a lot more motive from the people he crossed."

"Hmm. So much for family man."

"So?"

"So what?"

"So, what about the sister?" He asked her like she was dumb.

"Next time you imply that I'm not all there Scotty, you better watch your lower regions. That is unless you really are one to be wearing a bikini." She smiled.

"Hey, I'd beat you in a bikini any day." He laughed heartily.

"You probably would, seeing as I wear a one-piece."

"Okay so, if this sister _is _still alive. Why was her blood on the knife? Did she kill the guy or did he threaten her somehow?"

That's when it hit her. _He gave me a choice._ It had never seemed to make sense before, but now it wouldn't leave her mind, and the worst kept replaying. What if he had? No. Why would he? He had a lot of women to choose from. She knew right then that she shouldn't be on the case. She should just tell all that she knew. That Baby Girl - Sara - couldn't have done this. But she might know something, it was better to be with someone you trust. Especially in her case.

"So, if the sister's the only one it could be, we should try and find her address, see - Lil'! What's wrong?"

The complete shock and total concern seemed to shock even him. It was like she had just fainted on the floor, when in actual fact, the only things she had done in the last five minutes was drink half of her coffee and stand dazed for a while.

"Nothing. And what's with the melodramatics?"

"Lil'. I put salt in your coffee!"

"What? Why?"

"And you just drank it."

Bet you never saw that one coming. Lol. Oh and btw that wasn't the revenge, I just felt like putting that in because this chapter is too many facts and not enough play. ;-p


	6. Bathroom Arguments

Sorry about the coffee. Lol. I actually knew someone who did drink coffee with salt in it. Nasty. As for this weekend, I would invite you, but I don't think you could make it. Unless you live in Nottingham, England that is. ;-p No coffee there though…Rofl. Anyway - on with LS!

Never before had she thrown up so much. _Salt? Why did he have to tell me? I could have lived with not knowing._

"Lil'? Lil'? You okay in there?"

"Yeah, just peachy." The anger in her voice remained.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you weren't paying attention."

"Why did you do it anyway?"

"You know what, I'm not going to have a shouting match with you through a closed door." His voice dipped a few decibels as he entered the women's bathroom. "Hey, you guys've got soap."

"I didn't need to know that."

"Okay, now I know something's wrong - You haven't started shouting at me yet."

"Funny Valens, you're a real comedian." She remarked, exiting the dimly lit cubical.

"You don't look so good."

"I've just thrown up, what do you expect? And if I hear a word about this being spoken around this place, I know where to come looking." She warned.

"Try saying that when you're better. An ill persona does nothing for you Rush."

"And who was it that put me in here?" She near shouted.

"Make it like a death sentence why don't you Lil'. Maybe I can find something else for you to over-react to."

"GAAA! You know what Scottie, I haven't got the energy for you right now."

"That's right, walk away."

"The ONLY reason I'm walking away Valens, and I mean THE only, is because if I don't, you'll end up with a pole so far up you're ass, that it'd be making an improvement to your face."

"That supposed to be scaring me Lil'? 'Cause if it is, it ain't working. I've delt with your ager before and I can now."

"Oh, you mean with Christina? How is she by the way? Oh, that's right, she left you. Go on, how did it feel to know I was right?"

"It's always gonna come back to this with us isn't it?"

"Well maybe if you could keep it in your trousers for long enough-"

"That's low Lil'"

"Hey, I'm just glad I've only got the one sister who sleeps around with any guy I bring home!"

"Any guy you bring home?"

"Yeah…you know…Patrick…and, er." She stuttered, "You know what, it doesn't matter, it's in the past, done, dust-"

"No Lil'. You make it sound like I betrayed you. Like we were dating or something." He huffed a laugh.

"That," She stated firmly, "Is ridiculous."

"No, I don't think that it is. It sure explains a LOT."

"I always knew you were big headed, Scotty, but this is - well, it's just bloody insane."

"The mood swings, the fights, the total opposition…" He mumbled to himself more than her. "The reaction at the restaurant."

"The restaurant! Oh that's right, Chris, the angel, the apple of your eye, the little miss who can do no wrong. She told you didn't she? Did she also tell you that she slept with Patrick only TWO days before we were supposed to get married? Did she tell you how big sis was finally happy, and how she thought she was in love? Did she tell you how she knew I was pregnant and slept with him anyway?"

She silenced at her own admission. It was bad enough Scotty knew about Patrick full stop, but now this.

"Lil' I…" He was at a loss for words.

"Tell Stillman I'm going home."

He reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Don't Scotty." The hurt in her voice crippled him as he watched her leave. What the hell was he going to do now?

WOT THE? How the hell did I get to writing that? I was just going to say about the Sidles and this came out - hope it's good enough to take your minds of me not up dating yesterday _Faint whistling._

I'll see if I can get another in before 'House'.


	7. Finding Sara

So peeps here's another one for you. I'll try to keep this one somewhat to the storyline ;-D

"Boss…erm Lil's not feelin' so good, she's gone home."

"What's wrong with her?"

"To be honest, I'm not really sure." It was only a half lie, right?

"Well is she okay for work tomorrow? We need someone to work on this Sidle's kid sister."

"I can do that."

"Not if you get sent there."

"Sent where?"

"Wherever the girl lives. So far this guy Jason is the lead suspect, and as his sister was a victim of whomever that knife belonged to…"

"I get it. You want a girl to girl thing. But what's with being sent out anyway?"

"Kyle's leaving no rug unturned. He wants his fathers murder sorted. 'For better or worse, like my marriage' was the term I think he used."

"I think I like this guy." Scotty mused.

"Well he's paying expenses, so what he says seems to be what's going. I need you round Lil's tonight, see what's wrong with her. And if she'll be back tomorrow. In the meantime try and find this girl. I want a name and address by ASAP, might as well send you out the same time as Vera and Jefferies."

"Okay, but maybe Lil'-"

"I'm not asking for a miracle here Scotty, just a courtesy call."

"Sure thing Boss."

Geez, he can be such an ass sometimes, Scotty mused. Lily of all people has gone home and he believes me about her being ill?

Walking by Lily's now empty desk, Scotty realized she wasn't even bothered about turning off her computer. _Might as well use hers while it's still on._ He thought. Bringing the light of the monitor on, he saw that she had been using more than just the known information on the suspect. _How does she know all this?_ It was then that he noticed another page hidden behind the first. Clicking onto it, he saw something confusing. _And how the hell did she know to search for a sister before I even mentioned it?_ _WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?_ _I must be dreaming, it's the only explanation. _He reasoned. But no amount of pinching woke him up.

Deciding that the strange glances he was receiving by his co-workers were disturbing, he stopped his foolish behaviour. Okay, so this wasn't a dream. Glancing at the clock, he noticed he still had a decent few hours before the end of shift._ I'll just find the address and leave._ Registering the name, he unlocked another page and began furiously typing away. Why was he so mad? Was it because of Lily? Christina? _God now I'm loosing it. Concentrate Valens._

"Sara Sidle? Hey wait, isn't that?"

Opening his mail, Scotty easily read through it's contents.

"I can't believe it…" Raising from his chair and grabbing his coat, he almost left the computer on as Lily had. This was definitely more of a hectic day than he could have ever anticipated. "Vera tell Stillman I've got a lead and to book two tickets to Las Vegas, will you?"

"Tell Stillman yourself." Came the low voice from behind hi, before Vera even had a chance to open his mouth. "Where are you off to?"

"Erm...Yeah…Well you see, the sister's in Las Vegas."

"That was faster than I expected."

"Yep. One Sara Sidle - As in CSI."

"You're kidding me? The same one from your e-mail?" It was Vera's turn to speak.

"The one and only - Oh, and I was gonna go tell Lil' now."

"Okay, well you have got an early start tomorrow. Bags to pack…Come by at seven, the tickets will be here."

"So soon?"

"So soon." He confirmed. "Vera, Jefferies you head home too. Tickets, same time."

"Damn you Valens. You always get the best places. Say, you couldn't put a bet on for me could you?"

"Sorry Vera, I'm not a gambler."

"You haven't lived my friend. Gambling can be very rewarding. You just have to know the right moves." Jefferies piped up.

"That means you too."

Heading towards his car, Scotty re-evaluated his decision. Sure, he wanted - no, needed to know what the hell was going on with Lily, AND how on earth she knew so much. But, she wasn't too happy with him the last time they spoke._ Hmm, that's the understatement of the year. And try **shouting**. I don't think we've talked properly in weeks. And hasn't she seemed a little pale. What am I talking about, she's always pale. She's seemed kind of distant too. What am I doing noticing these things. It's not like I've been staring or…_

Or what? I think he has. This chapter is one of the few Scotty centred ones, so I thought I'd throw a lot in. Sorry if it's not as good, I rushed it - I'll confess. Lol. Can't update tomorrow - maybe Sunday. A lot more LS next. It's well deserved. ;-p


	8. Feeling down

I swear this is the last one for a few days. I don't think I can write tomorrow if I'm hammered. Lol. Well anyway, here's the story. Oh and: don't die on me givemecookies, I need your reviews :'( Lol.

Waiting nervously by her door, Scotty hovered his hand above the oak wood. Although he wasn't a gambler, even he knew the odds were that Lily would not be glad to see him. Who was he kidding? She'd probably be mad with him. She was probably the only broad that he couldn't predict, and maybe that was why he didn't gamble. Bringing his hand down, he recited a familiar tune on the hard wood to take his nerves away.

"Who is it?" The voice was distant and distorted through the door.

"It's me."

"Scotty? What are you doing here?"

"I don't take kindly to being talked to through a door, Lil'"

Maybe that was the wrong way to go.

"I'm not in the mood Scotty."

"Well I am. I need to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk Scotty."

"Well, aside from what you want, I have to tell you something." He needed to get in that house. "It's about work." He added for good measure, that was bound to get him in.

There was silence. "Can't it wait 'till tomorrow?"

"It's about tomorrow Lil'. We gotta - will you just let me in."

Slowly the door creaked open, revealing a very dishevelled half face of Lily Rush. Scotty just stood, glued to the spot, amazed, sad and angered by what he saw. Her eyes were puffy and red. She had been crying, and the paleness of her skin just emphasised the feature. For the first time Scotty hated Christina.

"Well, are you going to come in? It's freezing out here."

"Errm…Yeah sure."

He stepped warily into the house. They had never been inside each others homes before, and at that moment he wondered why not. This was the complete opposite of what he had expected. If he had thought she would be upset, he may not have been so hostile at the door.

"So what about work?" She was quick to turn and avoid his gaze.

"Work? Oh yeah, work. Well, we've got to fly out to Vegas tomorrow."

"Vegas why?" She sniffed, near inaudible.

"We found the sister. Lil'? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

"You've been saying that a lot lately."

"Well maybe I'm fine." Her voice raised, but there was no anger behind her words. Weird.

"No. You're not." He ventured. "You knew this guy didn't you?"

"Why would you think that? I swear I didn't even know his name 'till this morning."

"So how come you had done most of the digging before I even told you there was a sister involved?"

"You went on my computer?" Here's the anger, not much though…

"Well you did leave it on. If I didn't see it, one of the guys would have. Now answer the question."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that in this house, Patrick!"

There was silence. "Patrick?"

"Wow, I can't believe I just said that. I'm sorry Scotty. I'm going crazy." She sank onto the sofa.

"Well that was unexpected."

"I didn't know Jason, but I knew his sister."

"Sara? Why didn't you say something this morning?"

"I didn't know her name. We called her Baby Girl."

"We?"

"Yeah, I found her on the streets one day. Well, more like Billy did. Well anyway, she stayed with me for a while. Over a month. How did you find her?"

"She's a CSI over in Vegas. Can you remember when Greg sent out a load of pictures of that girl?"

"I remember. I knew I'd heard the name before."

"Lil'. I'm sorry about the baby." What a great way to bring that up jerk.

"What?" her voice below a whisper.

"Well, seeing as I don't see a kid…"

"I got rid of it. I didn't want anything that reminded me of them. I thought I was over it-"

"Then Chris came back." He finished for her.

"I just don't care anymore. If there's one thing George taught me, it's that I love her. The past is in the past. That was an old life. Me, now…I've got a second chance Scotty, I'm not going to waste it."

New Lil'? I wonder. Write soon, I promise. I like the next chapter, but it's all in my head not on the computer. I just hope the beer don't taint it. Lol. I'm not going to leave this being pregnant thing there - IT WILL BE IN OTHER CHAPTERS. Really got to get ready now. See ya ;-p


	9. Scotty Wakes

Sorry people. Got a little hectic back there Lol. I made a complete ass of myself at that party. Itell you now that having tripple vodka in your cheeky vimtos is not good. ;-p I'll try make the next few chapters worth the wait.

Scotty woke to find his neck and back aching like hell. There was a faint smell of burnt toast and cats in the air. Warily he opened his stinging eyes. Looking around the cold room, he noticed that the kitchen light was on. That means Lil's awake, it was off last night. Glancing at his wrist watch, he saw that they still had hours before they had to go. What was she doing up already?

Last night had been difficult for her, he knew. She had talked a little about how she had called Christina and told her she forgave her. To which Chris' response had been to ask who it was and where had she put her sister. There were definitely two sides to Lily Rush. Maybe George had gotten to her after all. Great, now he was thinking about her. He thought he was past that.

And yet, he knew he wasn't. When George got Lily, he saw that he didn't want to loose her. He didn't want to take any chances. When he realized that she could be gone forever, it hurt him more than with Elisa. He was always taught the first of everything would be the hardest, so why was the experience so much more terrifying the second?

Then he noticed that he had been looking. He had been taking glances, making sure she was still there. Protecting her in unrecognisable and undistinguishable ways. She never knew, she would never know. She hates to be looked after. But why? So many questions, never any answers. Until last night. And then he wasn't concentrating much on the words, but the woman who was speaking them.

The conversation had turned to when they would be leaving in the morning.

"You know it would probably be easier if you stayed round mine or something." Wow. He didn't quite mean to say that out loud. Yet why not? It _would _be easier.

"What?" Her head jerked towards him, voice in shock.

_Good question._ "I'm not asking you to sleep with me Lil'." _It just gets worse._ He laughed.

A blush threatened to take hold of her face. "I-I don't know Scotty." She was sceptical.

"Hey, forget I mentioned it." He was quick to say.

Yet he stayed there. They talked a little about the case and he closed his eyes one too many than he should have. Arguing with Lil' without fatigue was useless, with was just plain stupid. So he said he'd just pick up his stuff in the morning. Quietly, incase Lil' had gone back to bed, he made his way home. And the whole way his thoughts never left her, even with him never becoming conscious of it.

Next: Scotty returns. Oh and btw this wasn't my exact idea. It kind of got lost along my neural pathways. Lol.


	10. Pink Shirt?

Hiya peeps. So I'm doing another for you. Read away…(It contains some LS hurry)

"Hey Lil'!" Scotty pounded on the door. "Come on open up."

"Hang on a minute. Geez. You're gonna put my door through."

"Well we have got to get to the airport you know. I've been to see Stillman, our plane leaves in an hour." He banged again. "Lil'. Come on let's go already."

"Fine." She opened the door clad only in a long cotton towel. "Make yourself at home. Some of us get up at normal hours."

Watching her retreating form enter another room, he was rooted to the spot. That must have been the first time in less days. He wasn't used to seeing Lily in anything other than trouser pants. And those legs…And than he was bought back. This was Lil' for Christ's sake. He walked into the inviting room, closing the door on the way.

"Finally coming in?" Her voice travelled the halls. It held humour. She supposed she expected a shocked reaction, maybe not as delayed though. She smiled. He had seen her crying, this was definitely better than that.

"Errm…Yeah…I was, uh…"

"Yep, sure," She decided to end it there. He had helped in a way she presumed.

She came out wearing some light blue jeans and a slight, near white, pink shirt. She finished the last button sustaining a toothy grin, while a toothbrush hung in between the rows.

"I told you to hang on a minute. If you didn't persist, you wouldn't have had to have seen me in that state." A hint of a laugh was escaping with the words.

"Hey I liked the view. Not as great as this one though. Lily in pink?"

"She blushed violently. "It's er, it's comfy." She coughed. "I'll go change."

She undid the first button. That was great, make her loose confidence again. The second. What the? If she didn't go now…

"Wait! Lil', it looks good."

"No, you're right. What was I thinking? I don't wear pink." He thought he heard some sarcastic tone in her voice as she was turning to leave.

"Lil'" He rose of the couch, "Just leave it on."

"No, I'll go change." She dropped her brush in the sink and continued into her room, buttons undoing all the while.

"Lil', you look fine. We gotta go."

"He stepped into her room. Clothes were thrown all over and Lily's back was turned as she rummaged.

"Lil'." He put his hand on her shoulder. "You haven't even packed."

"Scotty!" She shrieked, tightening her fist around the open edges of her shirt and pulling it closer.

"God, Lil'. I'm sorry." He spun fast.

"Scotty, ow!"

"What?" He turned again to face her.

Their eyes locked for a moment and silence descended. Humour, right, break it with humour.

"I know you want the shirt off Scotty, but I'm a big girl, I think I can do it myself."

He glanced down to where the zip on his jacket had caught her shirt bringing it open. Suddenly becoming very self-conscious under his gaze, she went to pull back the clothing, only to be stopped in her efforts.

"God, I want that shirt off." His voice was gruff.

"What?" She was more than a little surprised.

As soon as her lips closed, she was silenced from saying anything further by the force of his upon them. One hand crept up to her face, with the thumb resting under her chin, guiding her to him. The other caressed her bare stomach, before retreating around the small of her back to hold her flush against him. He loved the feel of her skin.

She matched his kiss with meaning. Their tongues danced for what seemed like hours. Leaving her mouth he reached her neck and nipped, sucked and kissed until he felt her moan against him.

"Oh God, Lil'."

"Mmm…No Scotty stop." She managed through ragged breaths.

"Lil'?"

He retreated back up to her lips and they did their dance once more, until Lily felt the cold of the wall behind her. Bringing her hands to his shoulders, she gently but forcefully pushed.

"Scotty, I have to pack."

As if the words bought poison, he separated from her quickly. It must have been the underlying meaning of work that got through to him.

"Yeah, sorry…" His eyes lingered on Lily as she turned to the clothes on her bed and tucked a few in a suitcase. "So, er, this is awkward."

"It never happened."

"Lil', you can't just-"

"It never happened!" She said with more force.

"Okay fine. Be that way. I'll be in the car."

As she heard him leave she ceased her packing.

"What the hell was that?" She asked into the void beside her, before absentmindedly continued her packing.

And I'm going to leave it there for another day, sorry. I know that I said Lily was awake early in the last chapter, yet in this one she's late, but believe me when I say all will be revealed. Any questions you want answering tell me. I want the next chapter to be a bit of a conversation with a dash of humour. Lol. Thanks and bye for now.


	11. Plane comfort

Thanks for the positive feedback. ;-D

I decided to change the idea of huge conversing, seemed too off their characters. Lol. Sometimes I get carried away. Will get the answers before the story ends - if I remember. Lol. If you think I've forgotten anything, don't hesitate to tell me. Anyway - story…

The ride to the airport had been in virtual silence and boarding the plane was no different. Was it so hard to speak of what had transpired? If Scotty admitted it to himself, he might find that he really was worried for his partner, as she again retreated back into her seemingly catatonic state.

"Lil'?" Scotty gently coaxed her back to reality. "Do you want anything?"

"Huh? Oh no thanks." She quickly stated as she saw the food trolley to the side of her.

Staring ahead, Scotty risked more words. "You've been doing that a lot lately." He bit into his flapjack, perhaps through nerves, she gathered.

"Doing what?" She sighed. She hated to talk now, she could feel a confrontation brewing.

"Zoning out." He turned. "Something's been bothering you."

"That's an understatement." Was he blind? "Given the, ah, _events_, of the past few days…" She lingered, she didn't _need _to tell him. He _definitely_ knew.

"Actually before then." He glanced towards her eyes. Maybe he could find the answer there. "More like since _after _George."

Before she could answer, or because there was too much pain in those deep blues in the small amount of silence passed, he continued. "I mean you say you're okay, but you're obviously not. I see the way you're not concentrating on cases. That spark, it's just gone. What did he do to you?"

"I personally don't think that's any of your damned business." Her voice held more defeat than hostility.

"Lil', I-"

"What do you want from me?"

"How about the truth?"

"Well maybe you can't handle the truth."

"Why not? I've handled everything else you threw my way."

"Huh, yeah, I think you handled Chris really well."

"Oh, so much for the past-"

"Shhhh." Their voices had raised considerably, and for the first time they each listened to an outside observer.

"Look Scotty, you wana know what he did to me, go read my 49. That's if you haven't already." She paused. "You know, some of us don't like our past. Yours may be roses and pear trees, but I'm a whole knew ball game."

"My past 'aint exactly the Ritz Lil'."

"Yeah? Go read my 49, then tell me how much we're alike."

"That was one time. Heck, I know something happened Lil', but that 'aint because of how you grew up. I know your mom was an alcoholic - unless that was all a show by the way - but Chris seemed to turn out okay."

All the while he was talking, she looked at him with utter shock. Disgust didn't even register. She was baffled by his conclusion. That he could take her life and make it sound so insignificant to who she was. He may have slept with Chris, but beyond her control, she still respected and trusted him.

"Chris ate, Scotty. She had her room tidied, her dinner made. So maybe it wasn't much of a dinner, but-"

"So what your mom liked Chris over you? Is that why you hate her so much?"

"No Scotty, I did those things. _I_ cooked for her, _I_ cleaned for her, _I_ sacrificed for her and _I_ shielded her from the big bad world." She knew her voice was rising again. "This isn't the place to have this conversation."

"Lily, you can't just-"

"I said not here." She stood up to emphasize her point and made her way over to the toilet.

Damn that woman. She gets me all worked up and storms off. Twelve attempts later and she still avoids the issue. If she thinks I'm just leaving it here…

Damn that man. Can't he just realize I don't want to talk about it? I don't care what they say about third time's a charm - reliving for a third time and there'll be the devil to pay.

"One minute." She hears someone knocking on the door.

Before she even has the door open fully, she's pushed pack inside - with company.

"Scotty? What the hell?"

She's silenced by the force of his mouth over hers. His body pinning her to the wall, he skilfully locks the door with one hand.

_Okay,_ so I _know_ I take things far out of proportion, and I _know_ that I'm seriously strange. However, I really could not think of anything good to follow chapter 10, so I improvised. I put in a little of this, a little of that to make you all confused…Me too actually. Update soon.


	12. Mile high

Here goes no 12. And thanks for the encouragement. ;-) I really wasn't sure if that was the best way to go.

"What just took over your brain? Have you lost your memory?" She tried to sound angry as she broke away.

"What can I say? Arguing with you makes me aroused." He grinned, breath shallow.

"Unless you've got something in your pocket, I think I can tell."

"Funny Rush. I didn't see you complaining."

It was only then that she notice her arms were around his neck, and her leg dragged up his side. How long had they been in here?

"Are you going to let go of my leg?"

"You gonna let go of my neck? Or do you like this position as much as I do?"

"Funny Scotty." She gave a brief chuckle. "Don't get me wrong, I'm all for joining the mile high club, but just because we're so far up in the air, doesn't mean that I'm losing my mind."

"Hurts Lil'." He dropped her leg.

"Thank you." She too disentangled. "Now are you gonna play nice and move. Your little stunt over?"

"Nope. Hasn't even started. You wanted private - well you can't get more private than this."

"I don't like being trapped Scotty." She warned.

"You're not. You can leave any time. But if you go out there, I'll keep talkin'."

"But you won't get any answers." She smirked. "You can talk all you want; your voice would probably send me to sleep anyway. Excuse me."

She brushed against him, there bodies facing as she tried to move past him. As there bodies were in perfect parallel, he reached towards her pale face, locking her lips once again. Both forgot the outside world, until the need for air surfaced.

"Why do you keep doing that?" She asked breathlessly.

"Why do you keep kissing me back?" He returned with anxiety.

"What can I say? Confined spaces make me nervous. It was either hit you or kiss you."

"Is that right?" He smiled.

"Yeah! Now answer my question. Why did you?"

"Well it kept you here didn't it?" He inwardly sniggered.

"Not for long."

She reached for the handle, as he grabbed her arm.

"You know what Scotty. If I didn't trust you, I would have broken your arm already."

"Gee, thanks."

"No problem -now let go." She chimed.

He let go as he said; "Just one thing. Why won't you let anyone care?"

"Look Scotty. Your younger than me, so I'll put it real simple. People say they care or that they love you; but then they betray you or 'sell you out' as George so nicely put it."

"Lil', I think he was just messing with your head. Just because people aren't always dependable, doesn't mean that they don't care. You just have to let them."

"You keep telling yourself that." She reached for the door handle, before turning as an after thought, at a near whisper: "If they truly care Scotty; they won't care that I won't let them."

Then she was gone.

Okay kind of short. Next up they're in Vegas. Hmmmm, wonder what could happen there. Hint, hint. Promise this isn't the end of LS. He wanted to know the answer, I guess he got it.


	13. Landing

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated recently, I couldn't even string two sentences together. Lol. I think I left my brain at college over half term. Anyway - long overdue chapter. (BTW: I'm just strange with my question asking - I have questions going off in my head all day - I just never ask them.)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As Lily made her way back from the lavatory, she noticed Scotty had fallen asleep. _How can he fall asleep after he worked himself up so much?_ She considered waking him up, but quickly thought better of it. He _had_ gotten up at a ridiculous hour - _and he does need his beauty sleep_, she smirked.

Sliding past him she cursed that she hadn't slid in the other way, as they hit turbulence. Facing him, she fell to where her body was pressed against his. Not so much as to alarm, but not as little as to go unnoticed - if he was awake that is. _Damn this man can sleep through anything._ Then her face regarded astonishment and embarrassment in an instant, as she felt her partners thumb lightly caressing her thigh.

Cheeks burning red, she hurriedly squeezed past him to her empty seat by the window. Glancing back over toward him, she noticed his content face had turned quizzical. _This must be an interesting dream._ Thinking nothing more of it, she turned back to the copies of the case files.

Scotty remained asleep for the remainder of the flight. Looking at him again, she smiled. Catching herself, she forced her head back to the paperwork. _That's the last thing you need: getting thoughts like that. He does _not_ look cute._ It was only a few more moments after that, that it was announced the plane was preparing to land.

Warily she shook him. "Scotty, hey."

"Mmmm." He breathed.

_Was that a sigh? _"Come on Scotty get up." She soothed.

"Five more minutes baby." He mumbled.

Nearly chocking, she caught the laugh in the back of her throat, deciding to play along.

"Well sorry, _honey_, but the plane just won't wait for you."

"Plane?" He questioned, blinking his eyes open to the harsh light. "We're not on a plane."

Bolting awake, he looked at her. They were indeed on a plane, and he could see laughter behind her eyes. **_Jeez! Now I'm dreaming about her? When did that start. I mean sure; I've dreamt about her before, but not quite in THAT way._**

"So, who's baby?"

"Ho-How should I know?"

"You dreamt of her. You sleep with anyone Valens?"

**_Wow, no bitterness. _**"Oh, ah…I can't remember." He lied.

"Sure you can't. Anyone I know?" She loved teasing him.

"Should it be?" Two can play at this game.

"Where were we then?"

"In bed. I-I mean," He stuttered, realizing his words, "**I** was in bed. I don't know where you were." He added for clarity. **_Way to go genius._**

_That was a little quick to deny._

Both turning from each other, the plane landed. Upon exiting, the young, spiked haired man Scotty had called, was waiting for them.

"Yo, Greg." He shouted.

"Hey Scotty. And you must be the lovely Lily. Your picture doesn't do you justice." He charmed, kissing her hand.

"You sent a picture of me?" Lily turned to Scotty, all but forgetting how uncomfortable she had felt.

"I introduced you." He started.

"To a person I didn't know."

"Since he's putting us up for a few days, I would think you'd be grateful."

"Why?" She turned to the CSI. "Why would you do that?"

"You're both cops. Why not? I know Scotty here, so, I figure, You're his partner, You can't be that bad. So, Scotty. Sorry pal, but I've only got the two rooms. You'll have to take the pull out couch." He added gleefully.

_Is this guy for real? He either doesn't get many visitors; or he's on a happy high._

"Man," Scotty laughed, "Why you got so many beds?"

"It's called sisters, man." He paused briefly, while Scotty nodded his head in understanding. "So what we waiting for? We going or what?" He anxiously awaited.

"Luggage first." Scotty pointed out.

"Hanging back, Greg whispered: "Why'd you take the sister man? She's a babe."

"I have no idea."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sorry if I don't write soon, I got an assignment due in in 8 days. It 'aint nowt easy either. This is like my fifth try. If it won't do now, I dun't think it ever will. Lol. Take care.


	14. Luggage humour

Hiya people, so I was going to do a quick run down of the characters in CSI for the people who don't watch it, but, as always, I had too much to say. So, I've decided to introduce a little about them as they come up in the story. Thanks. Enjoy.

**And so comes the story.**

The words had been said in unconscious thought, and it shocked even himself to think them. He fell into silence as his friend's laughter, seemed to rise higher than the rest of the air port's crowd together.

"What's so funny?" Lily turned sporting Scotty's bag.

Taking it and pounding it into Scotties chest, the younger man answered. "He's only gone and mage THE biggest mistake of his life."

"Left your wallet Scotty? " She humoured him.

Scotty opened his mouth to answer, but as usual, Greg's hyperactive nature kicked in first.

"No he hasn't, _but_, mind you, he has done something of equal, or should I say _more_, stupidity." He smirked.

"Just ignore him Lil'. He dun't know what he's talkin' 'bout."

"Tell me Lily, what would you do if you were in _love_?" He drew out the last syllable.

"Erm…I'm not really one to ask about that sort of thing. Why, you , uh, found someone Scotty?"

Her eyes were shining, yet whether it was through excitement, Greg could not guess. However, the deeper he searched, he swore he saw pain. He recognised that pain. Sara held it on more than one occasion. If he hadn't known what to look for in Sara, he would never have seen it here. Both women had learned to hide this weakness well. Truth be told, he was no expert, but Sara was like his teacher, he learned everything from her. If she said that was where to find something, it always seemed to be right. Maybe she had taught him too well, because he found it in the one person he wasn't taught to-her.

"No, it's just Greg. He's a basket case. Right Greg?" He sounded confident, yet as he looked toward Greg, he seemed almost hopeful.

"That's me." He laughed. "But it doesn't change the fact that you act like you are." _And you don't even know it._

"Sorry Greg, but I don't bent that way."

"Shot down again." He mocked clutching an arrow in his heart. _Maybe I need more help for this. Catherine's always up for interfering._

Lily, confused by the warped atmosphere, gave up. Clutching her bag, she barely held it for a second, before the eccentric man took it from her.

"My car's this way." Not even an explanation for the bag snatch.

"Is he always like this?"

"Pretty much. At least you'll never get board." Scotty quipped.

"Hey. I hope you're not talking about me."

"Now why would we waste our time doing that?" Scotty seemed so much more relaxed here.

"Wow twice in one day, must be a new record." The ease at communication baffled her. He hadn't been this way in a long time.

"What can I say? You bring out the worst in me." He laughed.

"And he's upped it to three." He sang, then as an afterthought added. "Hey, I know you've had a long flight and everything, but graveyard's going to get wasted after shift. You know, being party animals we are." He winked at Lily. "You up for it?"

"Sure." Scotty chimed before Lily could decline. _Are they planning something?_

"I don't know if-" She started.

"It'll be a great way to get to know each other." Turning to Lily, to clarify his thought, he whispered, "Again."

**Until next chapter.**

I've still got tons of work to get through but I really can't leave this alone. Damn my concentration. Lol. I'll probably do more tomorrow. I feel really guilty for not writing for a while. :'( Forgive me? Anyway. Gotta get cracking on that next chapter…(BTW - remember the revenge Scotty had for Lily?)


	15. Finding the Pieces

Hello and welcome to the next chapter. I can't help it, my fans need me. Lol. Jk. Anyway, I'm going to try to limit my ramblings, so, proceed. Lol.

XXX

Lily wasn't keen on the idea of spending her nights in a stranger's home. It was hard enough when Scotty ended up sleeping at her house. She knew she could withstand a few nights awake non-stop, but without knowing how long Stillman could keep her here, it was worrying. She needed to sleep sometime, yet with how fragile her mind was now, there was every chance that she could wake the other two men. And she was afraid. It took a lot for her to admit, but it was the truth.

Her defence was that no one knew her. Both George and Christina had made that feeling of security begin to drift away; and now Scotty was too. How could she let this happen? Her secrets were all coming out, and she was powerless to stop them. Fighting was becoming more and more difficult with time. Maybe she wasn't broken anymore, maybe she was just shattered beyond recognition; no pieces to fit together.

"Hey Lil', what do you think? Nice huh?"

"Yep, loving your room, but I think mine would be better."

"Why? Because yours had a door doesn't mean it's better."

"The privacy makes all the difference. By the way, you didn't bring your bikini with you did you?" She smirked.

"Bikini?" Greg joined them with spare sheets. "You have a bikini?" He laughed heartily.

"No I don't have a bikini. If I were you Rush, I'd watch what I'm saying."

"Why? You going to, uh, teach me a lesson?" She took the pillow Greg had bought and threw it at Scotty, biting her lip while smiling.

Catching the pillow, Scotty choked on a laugh, turning to look at Greg. Did Lily Rush just say that?

"I think I might have to." He said, throwing the pillow back.

"As much as I hate to interrupt your guy's foreplay, I have to get to shift in an hour. So could you please wait 'till I'm not in the house."

"Actually, we'll be going with you."

"Tomorrow." Scotty finished for her.

"Why?" The curious ex-lab tech asked.

"Wanted to see someone." He answered, ignoring Lily's curious glare.

"Please tell me you're not here to arrest someone?"

"Nothing like that."

"Good. Although, it would be good to see the look on Catherine's face it you turned up for her." He hinted.

"Look Greg, I don't know what Scotty's on about tomorrow for, we're coming tonight. And no arrests either."

"Lil' a word?" Scotty pulled Lily to the side as she heard something like 'feisty' murmur from Greg's lips.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"What's wrong? You could at least show some gratitude. And you say I'm rude."

"Why did you say we're going tomorrow?"

"I thought you might want to get to know her first. I don't think you'd have such a good conversation after you drag it out of her again."

"She's strong. She can handle it."

"You're strong. You couldn't."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"So you crying in my arms the other day; that was just a figment of my twisted imagination?"

"That had nothing to do with-"

"Yes, it did. I don't think you would have done that two months ago. Just because you managed to fool the shrink, doesn't mean you can get past me Lil'."

"So I'm not 100, that doesn't mean I'm crazy."

"That's debatable." He teased.

"Thanks." Sarcasm rich.

"No problem. Now I think if you ever need to know this girl, Sara, for who she is, it would have to be while she's not traumatized."

"Scotty, I found her that way, and she survived. I think she'd be more hurt if I dropped the bombshell after she was secure with me."

"I don't know. Maybe you're right."

"Aren't I always?" Her tone was much lighter.

"Well, Miss Rush, nothing like a night on the town to drown your problems, so I think you got the better deal." His voice had risen, indicating their moment was over. "Now, are you going to get changed so we can leave already?"

"Are you going to stay here this time?"

"And stay like this? I think we both need to change. Never have I done an interview in civilian attire, and I don't intend to know."

"Hey you can do what you like, just stay here." She smirked and walked off. Maybe she wasn't as broken as she thought.

XXX

What's the point in doing something if you aren't gonna joke about it? Anyway, they sill haven't had that talk have they? And I wonder what happens when Scotty's revenge it in front of all those people at the pub? Lol, any ideas? Write soon. xx


	16. Plotting

Hey guys I really have been mean haven't I? Well I really am gonna try harder for y'all now. Sorry givemecookies but the party is later-this is the lab and for you stwbrryCSI - Sara was 13 - basically just been put in foster care. People can be pretty broken after that sort of stuff, so she wasn't like we all know and love her. Lol. Anyway - story.

XxX

"Hey Greg? You didn't tell anyone we were coming did you?" Scotty's voice travelled the hall to his room, where he was currently changing.

"I'm not stupid enough to ramble off police business. I figure you weren't only coming here for a vacation, so I didn't brag about a cop coming in from Philly, I just said a friend was coming into town."

"And people left it at that?" Lily suddenly appeared in the living room and plopped herself on the couch, purposely seeming ignorant to the fact that Scotty was only half dressed. "Aren't you cold Scotty?"

"Oh, so it's okay for you to watch me get dressed, but it aint alright for me to watch you?"

"It's my prerogative. You are on neutral ground." She smirked, letting her eyes wander his body, biting her lip for effect.

He was hit with a wave of unease. He would usually brag about now, how she must be enjoying the view, or another bigheaded, humoured point. Yet, he found himself nervous. He knew she was teasing him in her own way, and that was both torture and joy in itself._ Did_ she like what she saw. _Did_ it mean so much that she did? Maybe it was just because she was clothed and he wasn't. That had to be it, they weren't equal.

Even if she was honest with herself, and did like what she saw, it was supposed to be funny; that was fun for everyone. She liked the way they interacted when they laughed and joked. It felt like she had been staring for a long time, the silence of him making her uncomfortable. The fact that she may have overstepped a boundary here fluttered into her mind and she quickly diverted her eyes.

Both were glad of the appearance at the doorway.

"Aren't you cold, man?" He chuckled. "'Cause if you're here to do a strip tease I'm not interested."

"Very funny."

"I thought so." The grin still decorating his face. "But to the lovely Lily's question. Yes. They did. People don't share that well at our lab. Like when Warrick came in one day married. That was a shock to the system. And _I _thought he liked Catherine. Oh well you can't win 'em all."

"What's that got to do with-?" But she was cut off.

"Well, it's not really. Just thought I'd get that out so you didn't think it was Catherine he was married to."

"Why would we think that?" Scotty was confused. Too little sleep to be doing anything requiring a brain.

"'Cause he still flirts with her."

"See no one can be faithful." She said, turning to Scotty in a subtle way.

"And I didn't think you stereotyped, Rush." The words were dripped with sarcasm.

"Experience and observation influences my judgement Valens. So, if you don't mind, put your shirt on so we can get going. No wonder Greg gets the wrong impression."

She stood and made her way to stand by the door. It was all Greg could do not to laugh out loud. He definitely liked this Lily Rush.

"What you laughing for? She's calling you too, you know."

"Hey man, it's funny. You should really learn to lighten up."

"If I were you I'd shut up." He sent him a warning glare. "But that's just my advice."

Greg knew all to well what Scotty was going on about, and tried desperately to keep from laughing further. In the end he gave up.

"Hey I know what you're thinking about, so don't give me that crap man. I'm not in the dark over this, so I can't be got."

"Oh, you can be got."

"My house, my rules."

"That's only phase two, and you know it."

"True, but I'd do the others willingly."

"Nothing scares you does it?"

"Nope. It's all good."

Both men walked out smiling, and in the pit of Lily's stomach, she knew something was going on. Maybe if she didn't have her mind continuously drifting to other things, she would have seen the mischievous look flash through Scotty's eyes. What it was because of was anyone's guess.

XxX

I'm gonna try and do a few more chapters tonight - I feel bad for neglecting you. Lol. Anyway, if ya didn't like it, tell me. I think it was missing something, but…shrugs


	17. Introductions

Okay, so - on we go…

XxX

Twelve. That was the number of different introductions Lily had imagined introducing herself with. As soon as she saw her though, her thoughts became jumbled and disoriented. It was better to say nothing yet. Let her head be able to string a sentence together, or at least have one coherent thought.

"Hey Greg." She seemed happy enough. "Who are your friends? I didn't think guided tours were until next week." The brunette laughed. Did she really have to do this/ She knew she had an alibi.

"Ha ha. Actually, they," He gestured frantically between Lily and Scotty, "are here on business. _And _- they're coming to my party tonight.

"Your party?" She asked, taken aback. "I thought Catherine was having it. It's her birthday, right?" These two women obviously weren't close, especially with the second guessing birthday thing.

"Aaah, but she's only going to the pub. She has got a kid you know?-"

"A little hard to miss, Greg." Now these two got along, even if a little guarded along the way.

"Well, anyway, if you'd let me finish." He tried to sound annoyed, but a smile broke as Sara humoured him with a 'continue' gesture. "Catherine's leaving early, and Nick, Archie and I, were planning on continuing the celebration without the birthday girl - at my house." He explained.

"I'm sure that has logic somewhere." She was amused. "You don't expect me to come do you?" The playful banter in her voice told him she would be.

"Hey, anyone who's anyone is gonna be there, including my pals here. Right Scotty?" He glanced behind him, blocking the view of the blond woman from Sara, but clearly showing the Puerto Rican.

"Well, seeing as we're staying there, it'd be a hard job not to." He smiled.

"Well, I'm sorry." Her smile was friendly, nothing more, nothing less. "Where's my manners? I'm Sara Sidle." She held her hand toward the man.

Taking it, he answered, "This is detective Rush and I'm detective Scotty Valens." He thought it necessary to let Lily 'introduce' herself.

Extending her arm momentarily towards Lily, Sara seemed to slip into a daze.

"You okay?" Asked Lily, glad the hand had fallen, not sure if a handshake was the way to go. Of all the ways she imagined her first words to her little 'sister', those were never on the list. _Hmm, thirteen, unlucky for some._

"Erm, yeah, you just reminded me of someone - from a long time ago." She found her smile again, as did Lily. Scotty observed it was one of the most sincere she had ever given. Her heart beat an extra time that moment. _She recognized me. _So much for thirteen being unlucky. "So anything I can help you folks with?"

"Yeah. Er, Greg." Scotty looked pointedly at his friend. "You mind giving us some privacy?" He added when the suggestion has escaped the younger man.

"What? It's _Sara_ you want to talk to? I swear she hasn't done a thing."

"We're not saying she has." Came Lily's soft, recovered voice. "We just need to interview you."

She looked directly at Sara the whole time. Her eyes, although more friendly and happy, still contained the same secrecy Lily remembered. Someone once told her you could learn a lot through looking into someone's eyes. _It's like looking straight to the soul_, they had said. And here and now she believed it. The frail image Sara had grown with in Philadelphia, was no more. She was skinny, but she was now tall. Taller, even, than Lily. _Must have hit puberty late._ Her brown hair clung gently around her face, framing a strong, authoritive look, differing from the cute ringlets she owned as a child.

"Sure. Come with me." She could feel an underlying issue as she lead the detectives into Grissom's office. _He better not get pissed with me over using his office, as well._ "Is this about a case I've worked on? A crime in my neighbourhood?" She shut the door, motioning them to seats. "Because I'm not there that often, I won't be much help."

"No, it's not about that. It's about your brother really." Came Scottie's voice. "But we'd need to know a few things from you that may be awkward."

"Yeah, I know how it goes. You want his history. But, I don't get it. He's down at Tomales Bay, where we grew up. What are you doing down here?"

"Well, Sara," The word sounded so alien on her tongue, "It's more complicated than that."

"Nothing's happened has it?" Agitation was evident.

"No, nothing like that." Scotty turned to Lily for help. She decided to be a detective first.

"We work cold cases. We're investigating the murder of one John Langhan back in 1985. We need information."

"You're from Philadelphia?" She asked almost resigned.

"Yeah. We got new evidence in."

"It **_is_** you?" The statement was completely out of the blue, and Lily wasn't sure if she had even heard about the evidence. "If you knew where I was?-"

"I didn't."

"I can't believe it's you. And - you're a cop."

"And you're a CSI. You always were good with books." They shared a knowing look. "So, now I know your name. No more Baby Girl." She laughed lightly.

"Definitely. And what's with the hair? You hated wearing it up."

Both women were reminded of Scotty's presence, as his laughter echoed through the room.

XxX

Okay, so the end of this chapter wasn't spectacular, but there's always next time. Lol.


	18. Pissed off Boss

Sorry it's been a while. I shouldn't really be writing now - I've got a food test write up in tomorrow. Oh well, I just can't stay away. And to be honest, who would want to? Lol.

I'm not sure what you mean by dates. But seeing as this is night and it's Catherine's birthday as midnight hit's, the date tonight would be:

**15th November 2005**

xXx

"You're kidding me?" Scotty seamed to yell over his own laughter.

"Why is he laughing?"

"Lily? _Lily_ hated wearing her hair up? Sometimes I wonder if it's super-glued to her head."

"Scotty." She warned.

"Sorry, you're right not the place or the time. We got a whole plane ride back for that." He smirked.

"Scotty, will you just wait outside?"

"No."

"You can't just say 'no'."

"Watch me." He threw her words back from the day before. "Besides, someone needs to make sure you ask the hard questions. You know fine well you shouldn't be on this investigation anyway."

"Let's just get down to it, shall we?" Her voice was suddenly sad with the reminder of what to come.

"Excuse me, but I feel like a spare piece here." Sara looked at Lily, her voice holding little emotion.

"Nice trick. You get that from Lily, too?"

"No, she didn't. What happened Sara?"

"Work, takes it's toll." She breathed, the silence between awkward. "So, John Langhan. There's a name I never thought I'd have to hear again."

"So you knew him?" Scotty asked as Lily looked on.

"Yeah, I knew him. Jason got arrested for his murder. He was cleared, he didn't do it…You know this story Lil'. Why'd you come here."

"Sara-" She paused for what felt like an hour. "Sara, we found the knife."

"Knife? What knife?" The pain that flashed through her eyes and the slight quiver in her voice showed all that Lily had feared.

"The one used to kill John."

"I wouldn't know anything about that." She appeared relieved.

"Are you sure 'cause you're blood was all over it." Scotty continued.

"Where did you find it?"

"The son bought it in."

"He had a son? I didn't even know he had a wife. I wouldn't be surprised if she'd done it."

"So you knew him before he'd died?"

"Not so much knew him."

"But you thought he didn't have a wife and kids? That sounds like you knew him to me."

"What he has more. People like that don't deserve kids."

"Like what, Sara?" Lily asked.

"He was a maniac. Look, if your Langhan Jr. bought that knife in, it probably _was_ the wife, 'cause that was his knife."

"I thought you didn't know about any knife." The statement was more of a question as it left Scotty's lips. He sat facing the woman.

"Sara, what are you doing in here?" A greying man entered the office.

"Grissom." Sara stood and looked him in the eye. "We were talking. They're here from Philadelphia, and just needed to ask me some questions. We're almost done, I promise you'll have your office back in a few minutes."

"Sara, your rambling." Grissom raised a hand as in to silence her.

"Hi, I'm Scotty Valens, this is Lily Rush." They each shook his hand as he continued. "And I assume this is _your_ office."

"I don't appreciate you interviewing my people without informing me."

"Actually Grissom, it's just me."

"Sara I believe you have work to do. Nick's waiting in the break room. 419."

"Grissom, you can't just-"

"Sara."

"Fine." She turned to Lily. "If my blood was on that knife; it was his knife."

xXx

Bit lame, bit rushed, and I'm a little tired. Lol. Next one will be better, I promise. This was more to do with the case than the LS I know we all want. ;-p Till next time…


	19. Down a peg

Hiya people. This isn't too good a chapter. But, for some reason, I really can't put my thought's down on to paper. If it completely blows, tell me and I'll try again. I just thought you needed some sort of chapter to let you know that I haven't forgotten you.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

'We still need to talk to her you know." Scotty was the first to speak.

Grissom was left with a completely baffled expression.

"Blood? What does she mean _her _blood!"

He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Who stabbed Sara? Is this anything to do with her mother?"

"Her mother?-" It was Scotty's turn to be left out of the loop.

"No it hasn't. But, Mr. Grissom, I don't like you interrupting my investigation. This was a private matter, regardless of where we were. If you knew an interview was taking place, you should have been a good little criminalist and stayed the hell away."

She knew she was overreacting to the situation, and she didn't care. They could easily speak to Sara again regarding the case. This man's attitude and overpowering of Sara, that really made a fire well up in her. Of course it had nothing to do with Scotty. It had nothing to do with anything that happened between them. And it _definitely_ had nothing to do with how vulnerable she was feeling after the whole George fiasco.

"Sara's my employee, I wasn't about to let her life be thrown away, talking to people who may easily be trying to destroy her career."

"You know if you were half the CSI you've been made out to be, you would have had more evidence before you barged in here like we were going to arrest her. You know, not to get ahead of the evidence." She smirked.

"From what I hear that could have been a possibility."

"Really? And why's that?" Scotty stepped in, trying to cool the argument with unneeded questions.

"Look, I know Sara-"

"What, and you think I don't?" Looking at Lily, Scotty knew something was playing with her mind.

"Just because you read personnel files doesn't mean you know someone."

"Oh, I know that." She plastered a false smile on her face. "But you see, me and Sara, we go way back. In fact, all the way back to Philly."

"Sara never lived in Philadelphia."

"Are you sure about that, 'cause I think Sara would have something different to say about that." Her smile was of mean victory, knowing she had won this battle. "So, are you gonna play nice and let me do my job now?"

"Tell me I'm wrong, but I'm sure you aren't supposed to be interrogating people that you know personally."

"Why do you think I have him? He's not just a pretty face." Too worked up in arguing, it never registered what she had said, and to be honest, she really didn't care. Crossing her arms she continued. "So, _are_ you gonna let us do our jobs? Because if not, we can always visit Sara at home. You know, where no one can interrupt us."

"It looks like I don't have a choice."

"You got that right." She briefly looked in Scotties direction. "You up for some coffee?"

"Are you gonna fill me in?" He retorted, once they had exited the office.

"Fill you in?"

"Yeah. The mother?"

"I told you, she's in jail."

"I know that. But, why? Or can you not remember pulling out of that little conversation?"

"Oh, I remember that all too well." She said, whilst placing her hand attentively on her stomach.

"Hey, it's your fault for not paying attention." He chuckled.

"I don't think poison is funny." She glared at him.

"I didn't poison you - technically."

"Well it sure felt that way. I'm starving. Lets get something to eat." She walked briskly ahead.

"Okay. Number one. The hunger thing doesn't sound right when coming from your mouth-"

"Oh can it Valens. You emptied me out the other day."

"I'm not even gonna try and argue. Just tell me about this Mother."

"To be honest I don't know. But her father's dead if that helps. It has nothing to do with the case, so I didn't see a reason in looking it up."

"Lilly. You can't just not do background checks. She's a suspect."

"She's not a suspect. I was with her when Langhan was murdered. So just back off."

"So you kept an eye on her every minute of the day? I find that hard to believe."

"Unlike Christina, Sara wanted someone to look after her. She was like my best friend Scotty. The only time she ever went anywhere on her own was when she went to find her brother."

"After he got put in the slam?"

"Yes, after. And for a long time, I wished I had been there for her more. Believe it or not, I put Chris before her. Blood is thicker than water right? While she was getting taken back to foster care - something I was very familiar with - I was trying to stop Chris from running off with some guy. Ironic though; because if I'd have just let her go, we might all have been happier."

"Hang on. So where the hell was your mom in all of this?"

"I told you before haven't I? It's called drunk, Scotty." She laughed before entering the small corner café. "You coming?"

Huffing, he entered after her. "You are gonna be so sorry."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

One long boring chapter. So, I'm gonna try and rid my brain of sciencey stuff for the next chapter. And that one will be good, because they all end up at the pub. Yay, go dumb and drunk atmosphere. Lol. Peace out.


	20. talkin' bout dresses

Hiya people. So, I just had my last day of college for the term; and I thought hey, you deserve a new chapter. Sorry it's taken, literally, forever. Lol - okay, maybe not _literally_ - but close enough. I still got loads of work to do over this break, but I'll try to be nicer because it's Christmas. So enjoy. I'll try make it long for y'all.

XxX

**Later that night.**

"I can't believe that man." Lily ranted as the three officers entered the apartment.

"We know already; will you give it a rest?" Greg groaned, flopping down on the sofa. "Scotty, can't you gag her or something, she's been driving me nuts the whole way."

Lily looked at the younger man with an appalled expression. "Excuse me?"

"Lil, he's right, okay? Just lay off. So okay the guys an ass-"

"To put it mildly, yeah."

"But," He raised his voice a little to silence her, "That's no need to torture us. Besides, you can always talk to Sara tomorrow."

Grissom hadn't left Sara's side all night, ignoring the fact that there was an interview needed to be done. When he wasn't hovering around, she was in the field conducting her own investigation. Finally, the end of shift rolled around, with no more than a glance from Lily's 'witness'.

"Yeah, as long as it's before shift." She huffed sitting abruptly on Greg's armchair. "Because if I have to face _him_ again, there's no way he'll be leaving in working order."

"I think you're forgetting something." Greg said, turning his face to the side, out of the bright green pillows decorating his sofa. "He's Catherine's best friend."

"He's coming out tonight." She groaned, bringing her face to her hands.

"Well, technically, it's not tonight…" He offered sitting up slowly.

"Greg, if I were you, I'd shut up about now." Scotty offered, sitting down on the arm of his host's three-piece. "What time we leavin' anyway?"

"Oh, about an hour and a half." He gently glided from the sofa, as if he were guilty.

At this, Lily looked up quickly. "That long?"

"Long? Are you crazy? I was trying for two hours and you think this is a long time." Greg looked towards Lily in amazement, leaning heavily on the back of his previous seating. "At least now I know Sara isn't the only one who takes all of _five_ minutes to get ready." He teased. "Then again, anyone looking that fine doesn't need to take her sweet, sweet time." Greg trailed off as he gaily waltzed off into his bedroom, pushing the door closed behind him.

Lily and Scotty stayed silent for a short while, before Scotty coughed, bringing Lily's attention towards him.

"Um, Lil, aren't you gonna go get changed?"

"Into what? I have no idea where we're going." She mumbled resting her head against the back of her chair.

"Are you tired?" Scotty all but laughed.

"A little."

"So you didn't go to bed that night I stayed over?"

"What makes you say that?" She bought her eyes to face him, as if she were about to read him.

"The light in your kitchen was on when I woke up." He shrugged.

"I couldn't get to sleep." She lied. "So, where are we going anyway?" She made her way to the kitchen, turning on the electric coffee maker. She damned well was going to stay awake tonight, like it or not.

Scotty followed her, and leaned against the kitchen counter, folding his arms. "Now, if you were a normal dame, I'd say go for a dress, but seeing as your you." He let the sentence end there.

"You know what? Screw you Scotty. Just because you never see me in a dress, doesn't mean I don't wear them. Geez. You people - you think I'm some sort of freak. Well, I'm not okay. You don't care to see me outside of work; so don't think that you know me." She took her coffee and began walking out of the kitchen into her temporary bedroom.

He swore he heard her murmur "Asno del gato" under her breath. On a chance he called her on it.

"Did you just call me a-"

"Jackass." She shouted, slamming her door.

"You're unbelievable. You know that?" He shouted towards her door, thankful for the loud music he heard coming from Greg's door. It was muffled and incoherent to him, but he knew that Greg couldn't hear them arguing.

"I'm unbelievable? Says the man who tries to screw me one minute and screw _with_ me the next."

"Oh, so we're playing like that are we? Maybe I should just walk in again, and maybe I could undo that mistake too."

"You come in here Valens and I will kill you."

"Really?" He made his voice sound interested. "Maybe we should test that theory."

"Fine, see if I care."

"Fine, I will."

"Fine."

In a flash of anger and courage, Scotty barged open the door. In an instant, all of that dissipated as he looked directly at the woman in front of him. There she stood, facing the full length mirror, her back to the door. The colour she wore was of a purple rose; deep but glossy. The straps were thick, crushed material, fixed with a broach like, diamond stud where it met the top, front and back. The length ended just below her knee, with thin, almost translucent strips of material, started part-way down the leg, hung, flowing, like a delicate river. Indeed Lily was wearing a dress. And…

"Lil, you look amazing." he said after he had completely scanned her frame.

"It was the first thing I bought when I had enough money." She turned to Scotty. "I couldn't make it to prom. I got this a few years later. It reminded me of the dress I wanted for prom, so I got it. And…I've never worn it."

"Wear it now."

"Now? After so long?"

"Why not. If you bought it with you, why not wear it."

"I always figured I'd wear it for something special." She sighed.

"Well, this _is _a special day. Let's see; you, Sara, party. Any of these things ring a bell?"

"Scotty, you better stop getting all soft on me. If you remember, I'm only wearing this to prove you wrong." She turned away, delving into the bag on her bed for a pair of shoes.

"Well, maybe I like being soft. But either way, I still don't think you're normal."

She turned to face him, shoes in hand, as she was about to dig at him again. She silenced as he grabbed her wrist in his hand. It was only then that she realized how close he had gotten.

He looked into her eyes at he continued. "You're much more than normal." He paused for the briefest of seconds before adding, as an afterthought. "Leave the shoes. We've got a whole hour before we have to go; and then some."

He bought her hand over the bed and she dropped the shoes, staring deep into his eyes. He bought his hand towards the back of her head, and as it came in contact with her clip, it was her turn to grab his wrist. The beat of Greg's music was long forgotten as she found reassurance in his eyes. Sky blue meeting the brown of the earth, they were at the border of each other. Slowly she let go of him, as he stepped closer and let the hair fall.

XxX

I know I said the party would be now but I couldn't resist the urge to write some sort of conflict or mushy stuff…So I threw em both together in one chapter. Any good? Oh well.; I had fun writing it - that's what counts right. I'll try get another chapter done in the next few days. Oh - and if you've read my other story and you haven't given me you're opinion please do, there isn't a winning way to go yet. **Luv C. xx**

BTW: Spanish from Babel Fish.


	21. Hickies

I know I'm a nasty and bad person for not writing but I've got reading week, that gives me at least four days to write for you all, right? Hope you like, luv c. xx

XxX

Their lips were only millimetres apart when he slowly pulled away, settling a few inches away, not yet ready to break the trance. She still stared towards his eyes. She really thought he was going to kiss her, and for a while, she wanted him to. Seeing his eyes mist over and lazily glance down at her lips longingly, she found a gentle heat stir inside of her. That second and a half in which he did not keep focus on her eyes, broke the spell she was under. Her senses slowly crept back, first allowing her to see more than the depths of his eyes.

"Looks nice. "He commented, bringing a bundle of hair around to her face, brushing her cheek lightly in the process. At this point her eyes gently but quickly fluttered. The sense of touch was back and with it, it bought tingles to her skin. "Down I mean."

"Glad you were talking about my hair then." Her voice wasn't much more than a whisper, striving to show little emotion. With it bought the bitter aftertaste of coffee on her tongue.

"Well if I were talking about the dress I wouldn't care if it came off up or down." His eyes glinted of mischief, as his hand rushed to his side. The motion caused the smells of the air to change and the fragrance that was uniquely Scotty, drifted up to meet her.

"Seeing as it's not coming off at all; I'll take that to mean you only care how it looks." She turned her eyes away from him. He really could ruin a mood. _Wait! What am I talking about, mood? There was no **mood.**_

Somewhere at the back of her mind, she now heard a phone ringing. She praised the noise. The shrill ring was a way out of the mess she seemed to have gotten herself into - again. She leaned over the bed and grabbed her mobile, an action that was not lost on Scotty. Rising, she answered.

"Rush." She found herself still facing her partner, and the look in his eyes when she met them told her if she didn't turn away now, she never would.

"Lil?" There was concern in the voice on the other line.

"Vera. Sorry. I got, ah, distracted."

She caught a glimpse of a satisfied smirk on her partner's face, as she turned, taking her attention away from her growing desire. She inhaled sharply when she felt her hair being removed from her neck and being replaced with something warm and wet.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah just ta-tierd." Her breath caught.

At first, she thought he was just fooling around, placing something there to deceive her, but as if on queue she learnt that they were definitely lips. They were _Scotty's_ lips. She felt him gently suck at the soft flesh, marking her as his. He had to have planned this, she thought, trying to keep her mind on her co-worker's voice.

"Well, we've talked to your girl's brother. He didn't give us anything useful. Said something about 'The Bastard getting what he deserved'. He wouldn't tell us why. Thought you might have something we could use on him."

"We've _cough_, uh, _cough_, tried to, uh, hmm."

While Vera was talking, she had managed to effectively shield him from hearing any sounds she might have made, but when she came to having to speak, she was sure Scotty was making it harder for her on purpose.

"You sure you're okay?"

Scotty had bought his arm around her waist at some point. Knowing she sounded like a fool, she forced herself from her partners grasp. It shouldn't be happening anyway, she tried to tell herself, to calm her racing pulse.

"Yeah, I'm just, very, very tired." She answered, lying belly down on the bed, dismissing Scotty as if nothing had happened. "Sara didn't give us much. Said it was our vic's knife if her blood was on there. Her boss is much more than purely protective."

"Sara, Rush?"

"The." Her breath caught once again, as she felt the bed shift. "The girl." She managed, before Scotty had effectively bough himself to be lying half on her in near silence.

She heard a slight chuckle over the line. "Are you with someone Rush?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business." Her resolve was beginning to falter as Scotty picked up where he left of. She was surprised she got that out.

She heard Vera call out. "Hey Will, Lil's shacked up with someone." and Jeffereis reply "Not Greg?"

"I'm, I'm not." She breathed raggedly. "I'm not with an-anyone okay, jus-t tired."

She tried briefly to move, but being pinned by her partner got her no where. She rose herself slightly, but found that she got a result that she wasn't ready for.

"It's just a gun." She thought, but heard it come in a harsh whisper from her mouth.

"Gun? What the?" The man in Tamales Bay was now completely confused.

"Night Vera."

She had barely got the words out and the phone closed before a heated moan escaped her throat.

"What the hell?"

"Wow Lil. I didn't know you could do that."

For his part his lips were a little puffed and his breath had quickened.

"You know, I didn't know that would turn out so well."

"What?"

"Couldn't you hear yourself? I can only imagine what they thought."

XxX

Ooooo. I wonder how she'll take that. Personally, I'd go for the groin. ;-p


	22. Joined at the hip

Let me start with the fact that I just got lipstick on my coffee cup. Lol. No seriously though. Thanks for all the lovely reviews - no EXCELENT reviews. They really make my day - even now - so long after. So, in revelation of this - I really am going to beg for forgiveness for my abandonment of you all. Hands out cookies. I recently been reacquainted with my muse - she bolted when she learned I had to do work. And now - the long awaited chapter 22...

I warn you **NOW AN M! **I read the ratings, sorry for the change if I've screwed it up.

**COLD CASE**

"You're kidding? God Valens, you're such a man!"

"You weren't complaining a moment ago."

"Like I had a choice. 'Excuse me Nick, will you hold on why I get Scotty off of my damned neck'." She had writhed beneath him, during her speech, trying more urgently to be free. "Are you gonna get off of me?" The fury in her voice rode through loud and clear.

"I wasn't planning on it." He smiled; one unseen by her but sensed non the less.

"You've had your fun, ruined my rep-" Her breath hitched as he once again claimed her neck with his mouth. "u-tay…What are y-you doing?"

"Tasting you."

"Why?" She moaned. _Why did he have to be so damned good at this?_ "The phone-"

She was silenced as she was rolled over with a gentle, but forceful speed to stop facing up towards him. She had every intention of ending this ridiculous game he was playing, until her eyes locked with his. His right hand on her hip, his left above her head and his breath coming out deep and quick with desire. He leaned down to her lips, his body pressed against hers tightly, their heavy breathing mingling in the void cast between the two mouths. Silence loomed in the room, around them, but they were unconcerned with anything but each other to even care.

His lips barely even touched hers before he moved them away slowly. There eyes never having parted, she leaned up to him, only to do the same. His hand found her face and his body moved slowly, softly against hers, as they continued to let their lips dance so teasingly. It felt as though he were kissing her a thousand times over, even though their lips hadn't really met. The proximity of them was growing closer and closer, the heat of one another almost unbearable. She found one of her hands to be pulling him nearer; the other holding the back of his neck, as he gently opened her mouth wider with the thumb that abandoned her cheek.

His pace had quickened; the need to take her lips, to have her, growing intensely with each passing second. Her hips moved ever so slightly against his, her legs bending at the knee. The locked up passion and tension she held made her shudder and her eyes closed along with it. His hand snaked around the back of her head as he pulled her to him. His tongue met hers as soon as their mouths had met. The kiss was long and deep, seemingly never ending. The desire forced their lips to stay moving, vital air only surfacing to them when needed, between the shifts in the tongues' taunting.

Scotty's left hand had made its way down to the hem-line of Lily's dress and slid beneath the dark material, caressing any and all flesh he could reach, on it's ascent to the underside of her thigh. A brief roam north, confirmed his suspicions that she did indeed wear panties and not the thongs most girls did. He lifted her leg slightly and she pressed up harder into him, grinding her pelvis against his in such a way that it made him moan, just like she had earlier. He half expected her to make a quip about it when she suddenly began pushing him further away, but was completely but pleasantly astounded when she reached between them and began fumbling around to undo his belt.

A tricky belt to undo, he came between them to help, removing the offending object with far more ease. He leaned down and kissed her with even more meaning than before, leaning his forehead against hers and closing his eyes as she began unzipping him. When the thicker material was discarded further down his muscular legs, the only thing between her and him were their underwear. She could feel him much more clearly, as she started arching and rubbing against his less constricted groin. The frequency of their kissing turned less as they were racing rather quickly into unfamiliar territory.

"Hey guys, Sara just rang. She said-"

Greg stopped outside the open door, torn between laughing and feeling embarrassed. He turned quickly around. For Lily, it wasn't too bad; smooth her dress down and she'd be done, not to mention that she was covered by Scotty. But her partner didn't fair so well. He half had his boxers off.

"Yeah, maybe you two should learn how to work a door." He said nodding to the wall. "That is _not_ a picture I want burned into my subconscious."

The two detectives looked at one another, completely oblivious as to what to do now…

**COLD CASE**

Okay, so the people who know me - please don't go all different on me now - especially you Dani - you said do it this way. Okay, so maybe not exactly this way…just 'get them together and have them be interrupted'…I tried other ways, but it just didn't go right…okay, so maybe this isn't completely fitting, but…there is some tension in the show - has too come out some way right?…quit judging me! ;-p I think I would completely DIE if my parents read this. Next chapter is already being written - lets hope my muse is here to stay this time.


End file.
